The present invention relates to watches, and more particularly, to watches having a transparent dial face, such as a liquid crystal dial face, which can both display the time and also retain therein aesthetically-pleasing visual items such as photographs.
Watches are a passion for people. The great demand for watches of all kinds has led to a variety of styles, shapes and colors employed to attract the consumer's interest. Moreover, in recent years, there has been a great demand for watches which serve additional functions beyond telling time. Thus, watches are now manufactured which possess a multiplicity of functions to suit a user's needs.
One such need among users is to have a watch which can also retain therein aesthetically-pleasing personal visual items such as small photographs or other memoranda. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,539,781 discloses a watch having a frame adjacent the dial face for displaying cards, photographs, etc. Needless to say, such a watch is bulky and cumbersome. U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,676 discloses a watch having a frame on the strap of the watch for viewing of a photograph or similar item. However, such a watch is aesthetically lacking and results in a cumbersome and unattractive watch.
Conventional watches are thus beset with difficulties when designed to incorporate therein visual display items such as those noted above, not the least of which are awkward designs, lack of compactness, lack of user choice by provision of a design of the manufacturer's choice on the dial face, etc.
Accordingly, the need still exists for a compact and attractive watch which can simultaneously display the time and visual items of the user's choice.